robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
He Watches Me...
Just a Note : 'This story is fake. ~ThePureElementsGuy ''Chapter 1 : Where it Started It's raining outside. The sky's gloomy, rainwater drops anywhere it wants. I went downstairs to have coffee and some good and toasted bread. I snatched my laptop in my bag and opened it. I clicked on the Roblox icon, logged in and looked for a good game to play. I don't like Jailbreak that much, so I sided on Prison Life. I clicked on the Play button and started playing. I spawned as a cop but I despaired for being a criminal, yet merciless players in the Criminal group killed me. It annoyed me a bit but I found a way to sneak out on them. As I reached the Criminals' base, I saw a black figure that glanced on me and walked in the base. I followed him but he vanished like a bubble that has been blown by the wind. I didn't think of it at first, so I continued playing. Me and a player named 'justabling' drove the car and went to the prison. Just as I expected, there are criminals shooting at the prisoners and cops roaming around and standing by the yard. I wasn't lenient on shooting at the cops, just like a real life criminal. Just then, that black figure I saw a while ago appeared on the hallway of the prison. It faced at me with a grin.I suddenly noticed that its pale white face drastically changes from a smile to a smirk. Now this time it gave me sudden chills. I decided to exit the game and play an obby. Chapter Two : Evolving Terror I was jumping over tables and chairs as I avoid myself falling down to doom. I walked then proceeded to Level 2. I reached level 6 and the most terrifying thing is... that black guy was THERE! He jumped over the walls as he tries to reach the checkpoint of level 7. What made me widen my eyes is that he never gets to die everytime he touches the obstacle, which was a neon wall, and I think it's acid. I didn't mind and proceeded to jump and jump and do the process again and again. After about 30 seconds sharp, my screen blacked out for half a second then everyone kept on asking who did that or what happened.Our conversations went like this : skepticNub : who did that? Me : I have no idea. JellyBeansTasteGross : dis is getting me da chills... skepticNub : me too D: Whodatguy : What happened? My screen blacked out! Me : I srsly don't know what happened.My screen blacked out too. Whodatguy : Ughh! Does anyone know why? Torment : I do. Me : ... skepticNub : oh... my god. JellyBeansTasteGross : oh sh* Torment : Do you know why do I do this? Me : Maybe because you were tormented by the people who don't like you?As stated on your name. Torment : You're right on that. skepticNub : wat have we ever done to you?! Whodatguy : Let us free! We don't even know you!! Torment : Maybe you deserve a denial for shouting at me? JellyBeansTasteGross : that sounds so dumb. u cant shout when you chat brainless freak Torment : You too, might deserve a punishment for being too rude :) Me : . I spilled my coffee and sat there, dumbfounded.I can't believe someone can do that in a game where you can't even exploit or hack. I left the game and looked for some horror games to keep me relaxed and chill. Chapter 3 : The Real Haunting I was playing Stop it Slender! 2. There was a round and I had to wait for about 2 minutes. There were currently 10 players and the other 5 were playing the round. While I waited, I saw some kind of black mist moving around the rusty foundation of the lobby. And I was near it. XxRed_QueenxX : Oh my god... 05401983 : what is that mist doing?? XxRed_QueenxX : OMG HACKER!!! Me : I AM NOT A HACKER!! I SWEAR! DavidCalling : Liar little_xXlolxX : i know he doesn't hack! Torment did this! Me : How.. do you know??? Xx_Red_QueenxX : Who the hell is Torment? Torment : Me. Once he said 'Me', my screen suddenly blacked out again, but this time, it lasted for 2 seconds. I decided to leave but it won't let me. I pressed the 'X' button and was relieved. I closed my laptop and sleep for a while, just to forget about what happened. + In My Dreams + I woke up in the middle of the night to see that my door is opened."What?? How is this possible?", I asked in curiosity. I am curious of what or who opened my door, I just checked out who did it. I wouldn't believe that it would be the wind, since it's locked. I felt like a burglar broke in my house. And I was right... I went downstairs and secretly opened the lights(since the burglar is not aware of my presence and he's looking for stuff). I heard his gasp as I turned on the lights. I saw him run away but he didn't see me, 'cause he's focused for his escape and not on anything else. Suddenly, something bumped in my mind. "Why would he run out of my house just because I turned on the lights? Is he afraid of lights? Or there's someone else in my house which scared him away?" Beyond my curiosity level, I checked out who scared the thief away. And I was pretty horrified. It was a black figure. He had blocks for his body and he was smirking. I suddenly remembered him when I played an obby. "Oh God..." + Awakened + I woke up and I realized that it wasn't night yet. But what bothered my mind was Torment. Chapter 4 : Investigation I decided to check for sites linking to Torment. Until this one caught my eye : Torry Mae Entalia, her psychological suffering "Torment must be a girl~", I whispered to myself. This site popped up as a kind-of long story with white background. I started reading. (note that the site does not exist and I made up this story) * 'Note : '''For the Filipino lines, I recommend you reading the translation than the Tagalog parts. Torry is a very rich girl, with luxurious school items and expensive jewelries. She is friendly, although a bit shy. Torry had a very low grade on her Science and Math subject, since she isn't that smart.And her parents are so tired of telling her to do projects related to those subjects, and her overused complaint "Because I am not that smart!". At the end of the school year, her parents transitioned her to a public school where she hated. "I hope she gets her lesson.", her mother, Lhea said to her husband, James. "Sana nga" (it means 'I hope so'), James replied. At the first day of school, she never made any friends.She just sits in the back and brings out her Wattpad book since the next teacher's not yet around. Freya decided to talk to Torry at recess time since she stays quiet the whole period of her first three subjects. "Hi, ako pala si Freya" (translated to "Hi, I am Freya") "I am Torry.Torry Mae Entalia.", she replied professionally. They were impressed of her because she speaks English very well. "Galing mo pala mag-English" (translated to "You're so good with English."), Freya said.She responds with a smile. Freya took out her phone from her sling bag, opened it, and directed to Messenger. "Pwede ka pala mag cellphone dito?" ("Ohh, so you can use phones here?"), Torry asked. "Oo, Grade 1 pa." (Yep, since Grade 1.), she said. Torry chuckled because her school does not allow using of phones even though the teacher's not around, except for certain events, while public school students have freedom to do that. "Tawa ka?" (Why ya laughing?), she rudely said. "Kasi bawal mag cellphone doon sa dati kong school, tapos pwede pala dito." ('Cause we're prohibited to use phones on my previous school, but you can in here), she replied. It's dismissal time, and children are scattered everywhere.Some are standing by using their phones, some are running and playing, and the others are in the school canteen, talking about school and lovelife. Torry decided to go to the canteen because she felt her stomach rumbling.She passed by some girls and boys gossiping about her. "Siya yung new student dito?" (She's the new student, huh?), Torry heard a girl whispered to her chatmate. "Ganda niya, kakainggit!" (She's so pretty!I feel so jealous.), another girl said to her friend. "Oy gusto ko siyang ligawan!" (I wanna court her.), a boy said to his friends. Torry felt a bit of the chills when she heard the boy say that.She's just twelve and she'd just expect someone to court her at a very young age. She didn't mind, though. Around 5 : 15, the boys stalked Torry and she knew it. She felt their presence, hungry for her body, feeling the need for sex. She ran away as fast as she could, away from those maniacs.She ran and ran and ran.Until she bumped her head on a light post and she fell on the ground. -->She woke up in a house<-- Torry woke up, with some severe headaches and doubt. "Nasaan ako?" (where am I?), she asked herself.She then realized she has no clothes on. She started to whimper.She knew that those boys had already made fun of her through raping.Something bumped in her mind. "How were they supposed to rape me while I'm sleeping??" She picked up her uniform, her underwear and her shirt and ran away, not caring if she had no clothes.She opened the door as quick as she could and ran away, still crying. She didn't notice the string tied to both trees parallel to each other.Torry tripped herself and went tumbling down the hill. The maniacs saw her and one of them said "Bayaan mo na, patay na yan." (leave it alone, she's dead). Morning came, the sun is shining bright.The townspeople circled around the beautiful stranger lying down on the grassy field. "Sino siya?" (who is she?), a woman asked. "Grabe, bata nalang ginanyan pa" (why'd they had to do this to a child?geez), another said. The girl got her consciousness back, so she rose up and saw a lot of people around her, in distinctive languages. "Where am I?", she asked. "Naku iha.Ni rape ka ba?Wala kang damit o." (oh child, were you raped?you've got no clothes on), an old woman asked her. She suddenly remembered everything. "Opo, lola" (yes I was, grandma), she said, then started crying. Her parents were notified of the incident, since Freya texted them via Messenger and Lhea and James both got worried. "What happened to our daughter?", Lhea asked. "I have no idea!We gotta hurry now.", he raised his voice and hurriedly went to the garage. They drove almost 70 kilometers away from their home.They reached the scene, and were pretty horrified. "Child, don't cry.We'll bring you to the hospital, ok?You will be alright.", Lhea reassured her daughter. "Mommy, I don't want here anymore.They raped me...", Torry replied, still crying. =Back to the real story= Torment is a 'she'?Ohh! I must know how she discovered Roblox and how to stop this.Until I read this line and continued reading each paragraph. =To the make-up story= "Ok, para makalimutan mo yan, laro tayo ng Roblox"(ok, let's forget about it and play Roblox), Freya told Torry, and then showed her the game. "Freya, thank you so much.Ikaw lang talaga yung tunay kong kaibigan"(Freya, thank you so much.You're my only real friend), Torry said, with tears flowing down her eyes. Freya hugged her.She had never felt a friend's love. Torry asked Freya to get her laptop so she could download Roblox.She agreed on it and got it from a bag which was left by her parents. Both of the girls excitedly waited while Roblox was being downloaded and Torry made an account named "Torment". "Ang weird ng username mo" (your username's kinda weird), Freya told her. "Nevermind~" she mumbled, although Freya still heard it. She commanded Torry to play Jailbreak instead, since it's a good game. Freya taught her how to play, so she navigated her avatar to where she must go.Eventually, Torry knew how to play Jailbreak. "Oy, maraming laro diyan.Di lang magkapareho ng sa Jailbreak, hehe."(Ey, there's a lot of games to play, dissimilar to Jailbreak, though, hehe), Freya reminded her. Torry replied with a shy smile. || Meanwhile || "Ma'am, supposedly.There's some sperm in your daughter's ovaries.", the doctor told Lhea.The doctor showed the medical reports. "Thank you, doctor", James said. < .The Entalia Family has gone out of the hospital after 3 days. > (She had a nightmare.) Torry went out of her room and decided to go to the farm, which her parents owned and roam around.She played with the ducks, chased the pigs and fed the chickens.She rode her special white horse which she named "Laila". It was night time and she had to go. She went through the long bridge her grandfather had built after their house was finished.The cold breeze made her half-close her eyes. A group of kidnappers grabbed Torry by the hand and suffocated her with a plastic bag. "AHHHH HELP ME!GOD, PLEASE!", she screamed. (She woke up) Torry gasped. "Oh, what a bad dream.", she said to herself. She took out her phone and decided to play Roblox.She clicked on the icon and decided to play Natural Disaster Survival.She then wore her earphones. She bought the balloon and the apple.She had 1500 robux, which her mother buy for her. After minutes of surviving and failing disasters, she became bored and went on a shopping spree in the catalog. She chose the best yet cheapest clothes so she can save up robux for gamepasses and in-game purchases. Torry decided to play after she's done buying stuff.She chose to play a horror game which was named "Don't Join". "Ang weird naman~"(that's kinda weird), she mumbled to herself.Idiotic as she could, she played the game. "Hello and Welcome to "Don't Join", Torry", a voice pierced through her ears. She chatted : "How do you know my name?" The NPC said "Ez". She was stammered and shocked. There was a player named "Nim" in a ball.She touched it, and got kicked out. ***The Next Day*** Torry ate breakfast and went to her bedroom.She opened her laptop and logged in to Roblox. She found out that her account was banned for no reason. Torry waited for 3 days until her ban was over.She used her alt during those days. When she came back to her main account, she found out that her avatar was black.She was wearing nothing, even a single piece of robux wasn't reserved for her. She decided to still use it and buy 500 robux to renovate her avatar.But she feared that her robux gets stolen again, so she planned on not spending it. She played Mining Simulator.A group of friends saw her and was not impressed by her exterior characteristics.In fact, she was abominable in their eyes. Randy_Gaming186 : u look so ugly 0345139 : Eww don't get near me racist Laila_Fiorenza : Yucky! Black girl. XxXLittleLheaXxX : you look like sh* Torry (SlyTorry) : :( She left the game and felt a bit depressed.Torry decided to play her favorite game, Natural Disaster Survival. There were players talking about how the game started, some were discussing about different topics while in the lobby.She joined the discussion. dragonking : Yep! The whole thing killed me. GrayPlay : hahaha SlyTorry : The tornado k1lled me, though. Torry wasn't really killed by the disaster.Then they rivaled against her. GrayPlay : ??? Carrie053 : Ew, black girl. Opera_Queen : OMG RACIST ALERT!! dragonking : Just go away.We don't need you here. KIKIDOYOULOVEME : What the hell...? SlyTorry : Fine, I am leaving. Opera_Queen : Gud Torry left the server and slept.She's losing hope.She'll never get her account back. She decided to go to her avatar and change her looks.Until she realized that none was left in her clotheset and accessories.They were all stolen. Torry never realized that she can make another account. She went to take a bath.After that, she wore leather shorts and her favorite red jacket. "Mommy, I'll just go to the farm", Torry told her mother. "Why?Sure.", Lhea said.Torry replied with a smile. Torry went to the farm.Not far away, sexual predators are peeking on her, hiding behind a tree, ready to attack.Maybe around 50 years or older.She didn't noticed, though. 4 men sneaked on her and one of them covered her mouth with a handkerchief filled with strong, masculine scented perfume.She fainted in a matter of seconds. +++ After 4 Hours +++ Lhea became worried because her only daughter hasn't been home yet. =Back to Real Story= I skipped most line because they were a bit predictable.I decided to start with the end. --> To the Ending of the story <-- At Torry's last breath, she said "I will haunt you.I will curse you forever.Noone can stop me but God." That's how Torment was, '''Tor'ry 'M'ae 'Ent'alia. If you ever meet her, leave the game as quickly as you can.Get advice, and bless your account. Blessing your account is simple, just change your bio and include the word "God" in it.But it should praise him, not blasphemize him.Disrespecting God will make Torment stronger.If you did the following, she can't disturb you. =Back to Real Story= Now I know how to defeat this restless beast. Chapter 5 : Struggle to Find Peace I logged in to my account and decided to play a game.I was thinking of a game to join. "AHA~", I said to myself. I searched up for "Kill the Killers in Area 51".There were a lot of games popping up with some similar thumbnails but different ratings.I chose the first one. I smashed the play button and waited loading. I went to the Settings and directed myself to my bio.I changed everything and put this : "I love Go---" Before I could type the letter 'D', my screen created vertical lines from nowhere.My laptop suddenly heated by itself. I was pretty scared at the moment, so I shut my laptop and think of a way on how to solve this. I went to the basement and grabbed the Holy Cross from my altar.It served as my altar from now on, where me and my family used to pray. I quickly ran upstairs and sat on my couch.I placed the Cross near my laptop.It cooled down.I was relieved. Opening my laptop, I proceeded to play Survive and Kill the Killers in Area 51.Let's just see if Torment aka Torry would disrupt me now. Well, anyway, she never showed any signs.But I felt that she watches me... I killed multiple killers aka creepypastas in Area 51 and decided to play something else.Boredom got the most of me. I looked at the Cross, just to know it's not there. "Shit", I whispered. She's getting stronger... Angrier... More vengeful... She's seeking vengeance and justice. I have no idea on how to help her.If I was there, I would, but I wasn't. I decided not to just stare there and look for the Cross.I looked under the table but it wasn't there.Under my metal armchair, but... nope. I check under the sofas and found nothing. Wait... Is Torment a slave of Nim? I went upstairs and rushed to my room.I found a small piece of sticky notes on the floor and it said : '"'Wǒ xūyào zhèngyì"' I didn't know what it means, so I used Google Translate to see what it means. Pretty much like she is hungry for revenge because it said "I need justice." Likewise, I searched for a game and found "Don't Join" at the end of the "Popular Games" section.As foolish as I could, I pressed the "Play" button and readied myself. I spawned in a dark room.All I see is a large transparent ball with two Robloxians inside it.I saw Nim inside it, and Torment beside him. I wonder how he captured her. "Welcome to your doom", I heard a voice in my speakers. I typed three dots and posted my message.I was a bit stammered. "You seem stammered, aren't you?", he asked playfully. HOW DID HE KNOW?! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN IT TO ME?!?! "Your conscience is nagging on you.Don't worry, they're all gonna kill you slowly... but safely." I felt ice climb on my spine.I don't know what to say.It's like Medusa trying to petrify me in fear and doubt. Suddenly, I heard and felt someone breath at my back.I drastically turned around to see who the hell is he/she.I saw noone. I almost jumped off my chair once a cringe-with-the-scares picture popped out on my screen.I was then kicked out of the game. Closing off my laptop, I still doubt on how to get Torment free from Nim's power.I need to do something.I '''must '''do something. ''Chapter 6 : Looking for Justice Looking for a horror game connected to Torment, I found nothing but irrelevant stuff.I decided to visit her profile instead and check at her creations. There was a game named "Please Visit".I clicked on the thumbnail icon and pressed "Play" button. It took me a minute or two before I spawned in the game. Finally, I am here... I was sent to a mountain top. It's just like a game molded with a rocky mountain and some snow on the top. Like I expected, there are no scripts, nor any special effects.I went down the rocky slopes and ventured on my way. After a while, I found a fire sword lying on one of the rocks. Something on the top of my screen appeared and it said : "Have this sword with you, fight Nim, and I will never disturb you again." Once again, I got kicked out of the game.I have no idea on how to bring that sword with me everytime I play a game. I played Theme Park Tycoon 2 so I could finish my park. Surprisingly, I had the sword I picked from the previous game I played. "How was this possible?~", I quietly inquired to myself. I unequipped the sword so noone can see, or else they'll pinpoint me as a hacker or an exploiter. I started building the unfinished restaurant I built yesterday. It took me 5 minutes, and then invited some players to go in my park, give likes, and get toured. Me : Hello. littleJacky : hi Me : Let's go to my park. littleJacky : Why not? We both crossed the booster I used a little while.We then reached our destination within 6 seconds sharp. Me : Here we are. littleJacky : i luv this Me : Hehe, just go in. littleJacky : :) Me : :) He traveled around my grand park filled with various types of rides.He only rode all my coasters. littleJacky : Wheeee Me : Feelin' good? littleJacky : yep! Me : Just take your time xD littleJacky : i will I went to the little huts I made few days ago, as a prop.But before I even got in, I saw a gray figure a few decimeters away from me. Me : ... littleJacky : ? Me : Nothing. littleJacky : k The gray figure then moved towards me.I was petrified in fear. It then snickered at me.I could hear it on my speakers. But it's not the original snicker that some person would ever hear in their entire laugh. Its voice is deep, devilish, and playful.Just like Jigsaw's laugh, but it's more evil and haunting. I couldn't stand it, so I tuned down the game volume and played some BlackPink or some Momoland music to calm me down. littleJacky : do you hear it? Me : Yeah, so I tuned down my game volume. littleJacky : It's really cringey and haunting. Me : Turn off your speakers. litleJacky : k Once in a while, I have never ever experienced this kind of thing.It's... Malignant... Terrifying... Brain-nagging... I remembered what Torment said. Have this sword with you, fight Nim, and I will never disturb you again. She has a relation with Nim.But I wonder how. I wonder why... Chapter 7 : The Real End I am walking around, shooting rockets over buildings to progress, placing bombs to level up, and buying more stuff. Of course, I don't have to tell you and you don't have to inquire me. I saw Torment.She just said : SlyTorry : NIM IS HERE! USE THE SWORD YOU PICKED! I suddenly felt my heart thump hard.Like a hard anvil. Nim joined the server.He instantly killed everyone with a step on the ground, except for me. Nim : We shall start a fight. Me : I better prepare... Nim : >:) I took out my sword and readied myself. Nim : If you win over this, the cage will break and Torment will be freed, but, if I win, you will be terminated. Me : Mk. I had a smart plan... I can use those blocks to interrupt Nim, and then those blocks with my rocket launcher and then he will be flown away when those walls turn to pieces. The war between two worlds, good and evil, starts NOW! I dashed-click and damaged Nim by 65 health, with additional burn damage. He then used his sword and stunned me for a second. I fought back and then he lost half health. He ran away in one of the maps in the game. I took out my rocket launcher and started shooting. I saw him flung away.I had my hopes, but then... He landed back on solid ground. Me : ... Nim : Hehe I slashed him with my sword but he missed. He then cut me with his. I fought back and he's now low on health, so do I. Nim used his fly hacks to climb the huge block piles. He made a big mistake, though. I blown him away with my rocket launcher and then he flew out of the map. YES!! Torment joined the game. SlyTorry : Thank you! You've set me free. Me : I did what's right.Thanks for the weapon. SlyTorry : You can keep it anyway. Me : :D Epilogue Me and my friends CrackyGun, floralJackets and xXGaming_Denis091Xx are playing Destruction Sim, spewing rockets on walls, leveling up, and talking about some stuff. Me : The perfect song for this game is Bboom Bboom. CrackyGun : Ikr xd Rehnanignacio : Just feelin' Bboom Bboom! floralJackets : Stop using /me commands xD Me : K, fine -,- xXGaming_Denis091Xx : Brb in a sec. CrackyGun : Mk. Me : Okay. Suddenly, I felt someone watching on me. I turned around several times, but I saw noone. I looked up, but.... nope. I feel that he's still there. He's Watching Me... Watching my every move. THE END! Prequel : Robloxian Romance Summary : iiJolly_Laylaii is simply a jolly person.She loves fashion and obbies.Her favorable taste for these kinds of games suddenly changed by a person named Kyle_Jonez.He is a fierce and mean player who likes magic fighting and FPS games, but he also likes obbies too.They met each other in Layla's favorite game Library Obby.They started a not-so-good start, but later on, they became good friends.Until their friendship blossomed to love. Category:Unfinished Category:Entities Category:Marked for Review Category:Glitches/Exploits